


[Podfic] Anniversary

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Roleplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: On the first anniversary of their coming together (romantically), Crowley sets out to woo Aziraphale the way the angel always deserved to be wooed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204129) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-11-Anniversary-eoes7u)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-11-anniversary)


End file.
